


2/3- Explosion & Delirium- Sam/Bucky

by smellslikesalvation



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikesalvation/pseuds/smellslikesalvation
Summary: "I missed you"“You missed me?”“Yeah.” Bucky swallows. “Remember? In the car? I was supposed to kill you.”





	2/3- Explosion & Delirium- Sam/Bucky

Sam didn’t realize Bucky was behind him until the man he was negotiating with pulled out the gun. Bucky’s arm wraps around Sam’s waist as he pulls them to safety and holds his metal arm up for some protection. They back up towards a wall as several more armed men come out of the shadows.

“What the hell man?” Sam yells over the gunfire. “Where did all these guys come from?”

Bucky shrugs. “No clue. Where’s your suit?”

“I’m supposed to be undercover,” Sam says, peeking around the wall to find an exit point. “There are at least five dudes. All armed to the teeth.”

As Sam speaks, the floor rumbles and quakes. He looks at Bucky who shrugs. Before either of them can ask what was going on, the explosion hits their floor. The glass windows shatter inward, slicing Sam’s arm. Concrete and brick rain down on them as they run towards an exit. Another blast happens in front of them.

“Buck!” Sam screams as Bucky is thrown to the side. Sam scrambles to his feet but the floor caved in, creating a hole to the lower area of the building. He can’t see anything in front of him. He yells again.

The shooting had long since stopped but Sam didn’t know where those men ran off to if they even got out. He had to get Bucky.

He jumps over the crevice and begins searching for his friend. Sam calls Bucky’s name several times but gets no response. He gets frantic, yelling louder and rushing around quicker. Finally, he spots Bucky, but he’s trapped under a thick slab of concrete. He’s unconscious and blood is slowly dripping out of his mouth and nose.

“Bucky,” Sam says, kneeling down next to him. He tries to pull the slab up but it’s too heavy. He gently shakes Bucky to try to wake him up. Bucky opens his eyes and Sam can see how dilated his pupils are.

“Sam,” Bucky whispers. “Hey, are you okay?”

Sam actually laughs a little. “I’m fine dumbass. You’re the one trapped under a freaking rock.”

“It’s concrete.”

Taking a big gulp of air, Sam manages to not punch Bucky in his free arm. From where Sam is kneeling, it seems that most of Bucky’s body is trapped. Sam goes to reach for his phone in his pocket before he remembers that the man he was talking to took it from him. Bucky’s non-metal arm is free and he grabs Sam’s hand.

“Your hand is always so warm,” Bucky says. “How is that possible?”

“Can you lift it with your arm?” Sam asks, trying not to think about why Bucky is so out of it. “We have to get you out man.”

Bucky stares directly into Sam’s eyes and Sam realizes how dire of a situation they are in. He can hear rocks falling. The building is swaying and the smoke in the air means there’s a fire burning somewhere.

“I missed you.”

Sam is taken aback by Bucky’s words. He missed him? They’ve gone on just about every major assignment since Bucky was cleared for active duty. 

“You missed me?”

“Yeah.” Bucky swallows. “Remember? In the car? I was supposed to kill you.”

The sudden mention of the first time they technically met threw Sam for a loop. He’s talking about something that happened nearly eight years ago now.

“Yeah. And you didn’t. Why are you saying that?”

“I-” Bucky is cut off by yet another explosion, this time from above them. More debris rain down on them and Sam has to stop bits of rubble from landing in Bucky’s face.

Sam sees the blood pooling behind Bucky’s head. He’s concussed on top of being crushed, which would explain the delirium.

“Please leave,” Bucky pleads. 

Sam shakes his head. “No way in hell am I leaving you behind.”

Bucky gives a weak smile. “You’re too kind.”

But Bucky is staring into Sam’s eyes now and there’s a tenderness there Sam never saw before. Bucky avoided any close acts with Sam since Steve chose Peggy. There were little things Sam noticed after spending nearly two years with him: Bucky would voluntarily sleep next to Sam, he always covered Sam’s blind spots, hell, Bucky even knew Sam’s moods and when to bother or tease him or when to just disappear.

Sam never liked Bucky leaving but after all they went through, Sam knew it was necessary. And right now, Sam cannot even imagine leaving Bucky behind.

“Go, Sam.”

Squeezing his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling, Sam grips Bucky’s hand.

“It’s time.”

Sam chokes back a sob. Never did they say those three words. But they knew they loved each other. Bucky sometimes cooked for Sam. Sam sometimes brought takeout to where Bucky was patrolling. And they would sit in silence, eating, just being in each other’s presence.

“I’ll be okay. I never belonged here anyways.”

“You did though. You belong here. You’re my partner.”

Bucky gives Sam a look. “Sam, I’ll always-”

The last explosion separates them for good. Sam had no idea where it came from but he can’t find Bucky. He runs towards the window and sees police cars just outside. He must have fallen at least once or two floors because he can easily jump out.

When the fire dies down and search-teams are put to use, they find Bucky’s body. Sam could barely stomach looking at him but he confirms it was Bucky. They are just about to put him in a body bag when Sam notices Bucky’s metal hand locked in a fist over his heart with a piece of paper sticking out.

The piece of paper was a crumpled picture of Steve and Bucky.


End file.
